Pricers are known. One example, as shown in Shaw Pat. No. 2,142,085 has the lower ends of the wire support provided with sharp points to enable the wire to be inserted in a food slab by staking the pricer into the slab, the lower ends being sharply pointed for this purpose. In another pricer, as shown in Slavsky Pat. No. 3,070,911 of Jan. 1, 1963, the wire at the end opposite the end which supports the price tag, is itself of Z or W form as shown in such U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,911, with the bends providing a spring mounting for the pricer in a channeled shelf molding.